pokerfandomcom-20200223-history
Atlantis Casino Resort
Take the Moana Lane exit from US 395 west a couple blocks to Virginia St, and turn left. The Atlantis is the huge casino complex a few blocks ahead on your left. The parking is across the street from the casino (on the west side of Virginia), a large open-air lot. They have an elevated walkway to cross the street into the casino proper. The elevated walkway even has slot machines and an oyster bar on it! Games Wait Time: Varies. Usually only a few tables are running, so it ranges from no wait to around 30 minutes. Tour the casino while waiting and they will announce your seat over the PA system. Game Nature: All games are more action-filled than is typical for low-stakes games like these. A lot of passive callers at limit, a lot of action players at no-limit. Rake: 10% max 4 + $1 jackpot drop. Posting: New players do not need to post to enter a game. Shuffling: Shufflemaster machines on all tables Kills: Killer acts in turn. Tournaments * Mon-Fri 11am: 30+5+5 NLHE no rebuy * Sat-Sun 11am: 60+5+5 NLHE bounty ($20 bounty on each player) Jackpots and Promotions Progressive standard jackpots: * Bad beat jackpot * Royal Flush bonus * Straight Flush bonus Atmosphere Seven flat-panel TVs are on the wall of this gorgeous, spacious poker room. The lighting is from bright, inset spotlights that do a great job of illuminating the tables and your cards, but keeping the rest of the room in nice, warm tones. There's plenty of space to walk around between the tables, and the friendly staff in this well-appointed room next to their sportsbook is sure to keep you coming back for more. The atmosphere is quiet and laid back, with only faint noise from the slots outside the poker room door. The Atlantis is the only place in Reno to spread a regular mixed game. They have an automated player-card-scanner system at the poker tables like they have at the Station Casinos which keeps track of playing hours (and lets the dealer know your name). Tables and Chairs: 10-seat tables with nice tan felt, red commit line, clean black vinyl. Rollup tables for drinks. The chairs are the peculiar-to-Reno bouncy-arm chairs (chairs with a medium-high back and arms that curl around you a bit when you sit in them, and the arms themselves are somewhat springy and bounce up and down). Parking: Hundreds of free spaces in the large outdoor lot across the street, reachable by walking across the "Skybridge" they've built. After parking, walk to the base of the Skybridge, take the escalator (or elevator) to the top, and walk across the bridge. It's enclosed and very wide, and they have slot machines, a bar, and an oyster bar available on the bridge itself before you get to the other side and descend into the casino. Smoking: No smoking. No drift from the surrounding casino, because the poker room is found in the non-smoking area of the casino (and they also usually keep the large glass doors which face the slot machines closed). Service and Comps On weekend nights, they will often get some free food from one of the in-casino restaurants, like the Broadway deli, and just set it up on a table for anyone to take if they like. Coffee, donuts, water - all available in-room. Frequent cocktail service. You can eat at the table (on a rollup food table) by grabbing a sandwich from one of the local in-casino restaurants, or getting one from a waitress. Links and Notes * Visited by MarkT in August 2009. * Closest competitor is the Peppermill, about a mile north on Virginia Street. Category:Casino